


Law 1396

by purpleforest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Best friends Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter, Daddy Harry, English as secondary language, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Marriage, Harry is Teddys Guardian, Heterosexual Sex, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marriage Law Challenge, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Ginny Weasley, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Sex, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Smut, Vaginal Sex, english is not my first language, marriage law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleforest/pseuds/purpleforest
Summary: Law 1396, or the Marriage Law as it is more commonly referred to, is put in place, and all magical people between the ages of 18-40 have to get married. Ginny Weasley is just as affected as the rest of her family, and is not certain wether or not it is good that she is matched to someone she only knows in name - Quidditch star Viktor Krum. This story follows their journey, as well as the journey of her bellowed family. The question is: Who is the person in the shadows that try to sabotage her marriage before it has even truly begun? (I am terrible not only at summaries, but also at updating, so expect it to be slow!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome to this fic! This is the first multiple chapter fic I have posted to this site, so please bear with me. Also, the story will become more interesting once it has truly started. All feedback is appreciated, constructive criticism included! I hope you will enjoy this story!  
> Disclaimer: This will work as a disclaimer for the WHOLE story: I do not own the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from writing this fanfic. All credit for the ideas behind it as well as the characters goes to J.K. Rowling, I am simply playing around with them a bit!
> 
> Hopefully this will look as it is supposed to, I am not used to posting on this website... Either way, I hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> //purpleforest

NEW MARRIAGE LAW! The International Confederation of Wizards today held a closed vote regarding the new Marriage Law, or Law 1396 as it is officially called, and with a majority of 87 % of the votes it was installed. The law is inspired by the Marriage law from 1792, called Law 806, and is said to have many similarities. The full details of Law 806 can be found on page 7. However, the full details on this new law has not yet been released, but when asked about it, Minster Shacklebolt said:

”The law concerns those between the ages of 18-40 and only those that are not yet married. People that are currently engaged or in a long term relationship will be assessed and in all cases where it is possible they will be paired with their current partner. For those not in that situation, they will receive a letter from the ministry sometime this week where they will find out who their partners are. Everyone that is included in this law, regardless of existing partner or not, will receive the full law and its requirements, also during this week. It will contain all the details and the legality, but the main points is that no divorce is allowed, and neither is it possible to change partner once you have gotten one assigned to you. Also, all couples between the ages of 18-40, no matter if they were married before the law or under it, will be required to have at least two children, the first of which must be born within 5 years. This law will affect all member countries of the federation, which are currently at a number of 191. The penalty for refusing to follow the law will be 15 years in a magical prison followed by the removal of ones magic and all memories of the magical world.”

The article had come out the day before and through their contacts at the ministry Hermione Granger and Percy Weasley had been able to find out that all of the Weasleys as well as Harry, Hermione and Luna would get their pairings already the day after the vote. They were now all gathered in the Burrow, lounging in the kitchen while waiting for their owls. Ginny was in Harry’s arms even though they had broken up a few months earlier due to the stress of the distance between them when Ginny was away with her quidditch team, as well as the fact that they had both started to feel more like they were friends than lovers. He had went straight to auror training with Ron after the war, and now four years later they were working for the Magical Law Enforcement since about a year and a half back. Hermione had just finished her law studies and gotten a job at the same department, while still working part time in the office for magical creatures regulations.

”Look, here they come!” Ron called and pointed out the window, and Ginny saw about ten owls in the distance. She looked over to her best friend Luna which they had invited so she would not have to deal with her situation alone while the others could take comfort in each other. Even Bill and Fleur had come with their 2 year old Victoire and she and Teddy was sitting in the living room watching a movie. Teddy had just turned four and was living permanently with Harry since almost 2 years after Andromeda had suffered through a heart attack. She was still alive, but they had all agreed that it would be better for both her and Teddy that he only visited her from time to time rather than living there. Right now he spent his days there while Harry was at work and then went home to Harry’s house in Godric’s Hollow. The owls had just landed in the kitchen and Bill and Mrs. Weasley took all the envelopes and then handed them out to their respective recipient. Molly spoke up:

”I think you should go one at a time so that we all are able to know who each and everyone has been paired with rather than having to ask again later. Should we start with the eldest and then go in that order?” Everyone agreed and so Charlie opened his envelope. 

”Hermione Granger” he said and then looked straight at the person in question. Both looked a little pale and shocked, but Hermione spoke up immediately and said:

”That could have been a lot worse, at least we know each other somewhat.” 

”Yeah I agree. I mean imagine receiving Michelle Flint or Draco Malfoy.” He shuddered with the rest of the room and Molly looked at them and said:

”Well, that is great news, it will be a lot easier for you to solve the practical details as well as the added plus that Hermione will finally become an official part of the family, not that it matters to us as she will always be a daughter to me.” Hermione smiled and hugged Mrs.Weasley who was the closest thing she had to a family in the country. After the war she had gone to Australia and found her parents, and while they had been overjoyed at getting their daughter back, and of course a bit angry with her for meddling with their memories, they had decided to stay there. They all kept in contact, and Hermione had been back to visit them, as well as they had travelled to the UK to visit their daughter, but they had built new lives in the new country and they simply loved it there.

Next up was Percy who opened his envelope.

”Emma Andersson. It says here that she is 25 years old and from a country called Sweden. It also has an owl adress.” Percy still looked nervous, probably thinking about wether or not he would have to move country, Ginny thought.

”Okay, I can’t wait any longer” George said and opened his. He was standing next to his fiancée Angelina Johnson. As he pulled his paper up his face lit up with a big smile and his whole demeanour changed from the tense pose he had been in before. He looked so relieved and turned to kiss Angelina before confirming that he had been paired with her. She opened her envelope too just to confirm it before everyone turned to Fred. Fred had almost been killed in the final battle and would be dead had it not been for Harry. When Harry saw him die before his eyes he had let out a wave of magic that later was proven to have restarted Fred’s heart almost like muggle CPR and then healed his injuries, all through accidental magic.

”I got someone called Marina Sanguinem. Apparently she is from Italy and is 24 years old. There is also a side note saying that she is living in the UK since 3 years. Well, at least I wont have to emigrate” Fred said and smiled. George chuckled a little and hit his twin over the head, but he still looked worried about this unknown person. Ever since the battle he had been a bit overprotective and he did not want his twin to be stuck with a horrible person. Either way there was nothing they could do about it at that time, Ginny thought, and therefore she turned towards Hermione who had just confirmed the match to Charlie before Ron said:

”Well I guess it is my turn then.” He looked almost green in his face as he opened his envelope, no doubt having hoped to get paired with Hermione whom he had been dating sporadically since the war and more seriously in the last month or so. ”Oh Merlin, how is that even supposed to be pronounced? Katja Geist, or something like that. She is 23 years old and born in the UK, though it says that her father was born in Germany so I guess that it where her name is from. I truly hope she does not wish to return there.” Ron looked nervous, same as everyone else in the room, but he accepted the unknown in a way he would have never done four years prior. He had truly grown up after the war, maybe due to the influence of Hermione with whom he shared a flat in central London, or maybe simply because of what he saw in the war. It had changed them all, after all.

Just as Harry was about to open his envelope Teddy entered the kitchen while holding Victoires hand. Ginny smiled at the sight, Teddy was truly acting like an older brother, especially now that Harry had asked him to watch her while the grownups talked in the kitchen. 

”I know you said we were supposed to stay in the couch, but Vicci said that she needed to pee-pee and you told me last week daddy that she had started potty training to be a big kid like me.” He smiled up at Harry, the only father figure he had, and looked really proud that he had remembered something he had been told a whole week ago. All the adults smiled at him, a lot of the tension leaving the room. Fleur rose from her seat next to Bill and took both Teddy’s and Victoire’s hands and said:

”I can change her, do you want to come with me and help me Teddy?” Her english was almost flawless after five years of living in the UK, and only a small hint of her accent still shone through. Teddy beamed at her and happily nodded his head while following her out of the kitchen. All eyes turned back to Harry just as he read:

”Alicia Spinnet. Oh thank god, she is a great person!” He was so relieved and everyone on the room could see it. Ginny could definitely understand why, after the final battle, Harry, Ron and Hermione had been hailed as the greatest heroes of the century, and when they found out about the law they had all been worried about ending up with someone who would only see them as the heroes, not as normal people. Alicia Spinnet was someone they had gone to school with, and she already knew Harry. She had, together with Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson taken him under their wing during his first year, and even though they were more like sisters to him it was a lot better than the alternative of a stranger that Ron was currently facing.

”I got paired with Neville” Luna said in her dreamy voice. She had matured a lot from her school days, but she was still as dreamy and quirky as ever and everyone loved her for it. The first time Ginny had brought her home to the Burrow, her family had been a bit wary of the strange girl, but by now they all liked her. Ginny realised that she was the only one who had not opened her envelope and with sweaty hands she tore of the top and pulled out her papers. She quickly scanned the page and read quietly to herself ’Dear miss Weasley, we are pleased to inform you that you have been matched with Mr. Viktor Krum.’ 

”Viktor Krum” she said aloud to her waiting family who all looked quite shocked at the news. As far as she knew, both Hermione and Fleur kept in contact with the quidditch star, at least a few letters a year. She had however never spoken to the man apart from a short introduction on Bill’s wedding. She didn’t know what to think about it, but at least she was relieved that it wasn’t Draco Malfoy. Rather someone she didn’t know all that much about, but where the little she knew was positive, than someone she knew and disliked.

”Oh that is great news Ginny” Hermione said and came over to hug her. ”Not only is he a true gentleman, but he is also the most likely to never complain about your job.” Ginny had to agree with Hermione, if there was someone who would understand her job as a professional quidditch player, it would be Viktor Krum. Fleur returned to the kitchen without the children.

”They are back at the couch with the movie. I think it is about 20 minutes left of it or something. So who did the three of you end up with?” she said and gestured to Harry, Luna and Ginny.

”Harry was paired with Alicia Spinnet, a gryffindor from Fred’s George’s year. Luna got Neville who was in the same year and house as Harry, Ron and Hermione and I got Viktor Krum” Ginny said.

”Oh that is wonderful! Then at least most of you ended up with people we at least know who they are, and no one ended up with any known death eaters, or children of death eaters, right?” Fleur said.

”No, it was really great! Only Ron, Fred and Percy ended up with strangers, but I suggest all you who do not have your partner here write to them immediately, especially those that do not already know their partners. But before that, could someone please read the full requirements for the law?” Molly turned to Percy who took out his second paper.

”Congratulations on your match! Everyone has a total period of 3 months to get married to their future spouse, and the marriage has to be in the form of a full wedding bond in order to avoid the risk of divorce. It is up to each couple if they wish for their ceremony to done at the same time as the wedding bond, or if they would prefer a separate ceremony. The bonding will be done by a ministry official, and all couples must submit the date and time for their bonding during this first week. If the couple wish to invite muggle relatives they are to inform the ministry in advance, especially if said relatives are distant enough not to be aware of the wizarding community. Also, regarding the requirements of the law, each couple will be expected to consummate their marriage within 24 hours of the bonding and then have sexual intercourse at the minimun once a week. If a couple is unable to fulfil this requirement due to specific circumstances, such as for example jobs which require travelling for longer periods than a week, the couple should contact the ministry to receive adjusted guidelines. Note that only those couple that can prove that they are unable to fulfil this part with documents from their work place as well as agree to temporary chastity spells being placed on them during the travels to ensure that they are not able to have sexual relief without their spouse will be allowed these modified demands. All couples must have at least two biological children, the first of which must be born within 5 years of the marriage and the second within 7 years of the marriage. If they couples are unable to have children they must submit themselves to a healer for examination. Couples are allowed to use contraception as long as they fulfil the demands of heirs within the time limits. Then it is only a bit more details of the legalities and information on how the bond is able to track intercourse. It says that only those which does not fulfil the requirements will be noted down by the ministry and that the ministry will not be able to see any more details regarding the act.” Percy blushed by the end and Mrs. Weasley looked annoyed and said:

”I would hope not, imagine the horror of ministry officials having all the details of the entire community’s private lives. Horrible. Well, if we are done with the law for now I will start cooking lunch, and I expect everyone to contact their partners today! Please make sure to invite them here for dinner on Thursday evening, that way we will all be able to get to know each other a bit better, and the new partners will feel more welcomed.” Everyone agreed and went their separate ways while waiting for lunch to be completed. Bill, George and Angelina, being the only ones who did not have to get in contact with a new person, or try to get to know the other like Hermione and Charlie, stayed behind to help her. Ginny followed Fleur and Harry out to the living room and sat down on the couch with the children. Having had dated Harry for a long time and living with him during the time she was not in the middle of the quidditch season, she knew Teddy very well and he viewed her as something between a mother and an aunt. Even now, after having broken up with Harry, she still lived with them, the only difference being that she now had a bedroom of her own. She woke up from her thoughts when Harry handed her a bit of parchment and a quill and she thanked him with a big smile. She sat back in the couch and thought about what she should write to Viktor. She did not want to sound overly formal, but neither did she want to act like she knew him personally when she clearly didn’t. Finally she had decided and started writing:

Hello!  
My name is Ginny Weasley and I am the younger sister of Bill, who is married to your friend Fleur. I am not sure if you remember me, but we were shortly introduced during my older brothers wedding. Either way I am sure that by now you have also received the news of our future wedding, and as such I thought it might be a good idea for us to meet up and maybe try to get to know each other a bit better? My mother is hosting a dinner this Thursday at five PM, and has asked us all to invite our partners, or future partners in some cases. Please let me know if you can make it. Also, I would like to meet up a bit in advance, perhaps for lunch so that we could have a few hours to ourselves without being surrounded by my whole family. If this is acceptable to you, you are very welcome to come to my house around 12 o’clock for a light lunch and some well needed talk. I can not guarantee that we will be alone as I live with a friend and his godson, but at least we wont be gawked at they way we will most likely be if we meet in public.  
I hope you are well, and that my letter does not sound too insistent, but with only three months I felt like sooner was a better approach than later. I hope you agree with me on this.

Kind Regards,  
Ginevra Weasley.

She looked over her letter one more time and decided that even though it was not perfect, it was definitely acceptable. She went to the family’s small owlery and smiled as her beautiful grey barn owl DeDee swooped down and landed on her arm. She tied her letter to DeDees leg and with a final stroke over the owls soft feathers, she carried it to the window and watched as she leaped into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it for the first chapter! I know it only contains the pairings basically, but hopefully the second chapter will be up within the week. Also, I apologise for my horrible english!  
> Please leave feedback/kudos! All feedback is appreciated, constructive criticism included!
> 
> //purpleforest


End file.
